


Strays

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, James Rogers - Freeform, Puppies, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she couldn’t help taking the poor thing home with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough Romanogers fics with puppies. Plus I'm writing more fluff than usual.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

She really didn’t mean to bring the small creature home with her, it just started following her after she had finished a two month mission in Italy and gave the poor thing a piece of bread. Natasha couldn’t help feel sorry for the small puppy, the three legged Golden Retriever, as it looked up at her with those big puppy eyes. Eyes that reminded her so much of her loveable husband.

“Come on, don’t give me that look.” All she got back was a small whine from the young pup as it laid down. “Alright, I guess I could take you back to the Tower with me.” She was responded with a small happy bark.

* * *

 

“GUYS! NAT GOT ME A PUPPY!!” Clint was happily cuddling with the disgruntled puppy.

“I did no such thing, now give him back.” The archer unhappily handed the Golden Retriever to the spy, and the puppy wagged his tail once he was in her arms.

“I still can’t believe you brought home a stray.” Tony grinned behind his mug as he took a sip of coffee. “I mean don’t you hate dogs?”

Clint grins, “Something tells me that this little guy reminded her of Steve.” Both Clint and Tony were giggling only to earn a glare from Natasha.

Tony puts his hands up in defense. “Hey I’m okay with letting you keep him in the tower, but it’s really up to Cap. You know being the team leader and what not.”

“Come on Stark, you know Cap will say yes.” The archer giggles behind his hand.

“I’ll say yes to what?” Steve walked in, still in his suit, followed by Bucky and Sam. “Is that a dog?”

“Yeah,” the puppy looked up at Steve in Natasha’s arms. “I felt bad for him and took him home with me.”

“Aw, he’s a cute little guy.” Sam gently scratched the puppy’s head and earned a small bark. “Come on Cap, can’t we keep him?”

Bucky noticed how the stray pup was missing its left front leg. “Come on Stevie, can’t we keep him?”

“Yeah _dad_ ,” Tony snickered. “Can we _please_ keep him?”

Steve blushed as he looked at his teammates and then towards his wife. Natasha was giving him puppy eyes and so was the puppy himself. The blond also noticed how the dog was missing a limb and felt really bad for him.

“Don’t you hate dogs?” Steve raised a brow and bite back a smile.

Natasha rolled her eyes playfully. “I’m not too fond of them, besides he looks just like you, well minus a limb of course.” Steve couldn’t but notice the tuff of fur on top of its head, it looked like it was spiked up a bit.

The blond super soldier sighed. “Alright, we can keep him.”

Everyone cheered and Natasha handed Steve the newest member of their family. Steve couldn’t help but laugh as the small puppy was giving him doggie kisses.

“So I was thinking I could make him a prosthetic leg, and give it the same color schemes as Spangles uniform.” Tony was rambling on.

“As long as you don’t turn it into a weapon.” Steve gave a stern look towards Tony as the puppy was still licking his face.

The rich genius put his hands up in defense. “I won’t, trust me Cap.”

It took a week till Tony finished with the new leg for the puppy and everyone gushed over at how cute it was. Pepper had her tailor make a special Captain America bandana for the puppy while Sam bought it a baby blue collar. Bucky and Clint bought the pup a ton of toys for it to play with. Natasha couldn’t help but smile at how cute the puppy was wearing a Captain America sweater.

“Aw Steve, doesn’t Kodi look adorable.” The spy happily petted the puppy laying in her lap.

The blond couldn’t help but chuckle as he shook his head. “Well he is _our_ dog.” He took out a small dog tag charm and placed it on the collar. Natasha noticed that the charm had her symbol on it. “Like I said _our_ dog,” he placed a kiss on her head.

“If this is how everyone is with our dog, just imagine how they’ll be once our kid arrives.” Natasha laid her head against his shoulder.

It took Steve a while before he comprehended what she said. “I’M GOING TO BE A DAD!”

_A year later_

The sounds of barking could be heard all over the small ranch as a few strays were happily playing with Clint as he threw a ball. Some of the bigger dogs were wrestling with Thor, while some other dogs were fetching a few tools for Tony as he was working on one of the pens. Steve and Nat walked out of their house with a small child in the spy’s arms. The child had his father’s hair but his mother’s eyes.

Kodi happily barked, waking Bucky up in the process as he was sleeping on the swing, and the duo walked towards the parents.

“Guessing James wanted to come out and play?” Bucky took his namesake in his arms as he was reaching out for the former ex-assassin.

Steve nodded. “Yep, he also knew that his uncles were here to play.”

James babbled and whined as he wanted to pet Kodi, the now fully grown Golden Retriever licked the child’s face, earning a squeal from the young Rogers. During Natasha’s pregnancy Steve, Sam, Bucky and Clint were starting to bring in strays. This of course was bothering Tony and wouldn’t allow it, so Steve and Natasha moved upstate New York and were able to buy a small plot of land for their strays. Of course Sam, Bucky and Clint would always help around the Rogers’ household and help take care of the dogs. Thor would drop by as he had the tendency to bring in some bigger dogs that most people would claim they could ride into battle with. While their fellow Avengers played with the other dogs, Kodi stayed with the soon-to-be parents and helped Steve with some of the house chores.

Skip a few months later and the new Rogers was born, James Steven Rogers born November 12th 2015\. Natasha and Steve were thrilled over their new child and once James was brought home, Kodi was very cautious with the child and accepted him instantly. Sometimes Kodi would sleep in James’ room to watch over him as the baby slept. Kodi and James were inseparable as the child loved Kodi more than some of the other dogs his parents had.

Like Natasha predicted, James was getting spoiled from his uncles and Pepper. The child loved the attention he was getting until he got fussy and wanted his parents.

The new parents watched as their son was happily playing in the grass. Bucky was sitting on the grass watching him alongside Kodi. James wobbled a bit as he was standing up and walking towards the Golden Retriever. They all ‘awed’ as James happily hugged Kodi and was licked in return.

“We did good didn’t we,” Steve wrapped an arm around his wife.

Natasha hummed happily as she leaned against him. “I can’t believe our family got a lot bigger.”

The super soldier grinned. “Well this is what happens when we take in strays.” The couple chuckled and Natasha pulled him down for a soft loving kiss.


End file.
